a silver lining
by thesilveranddark
Summary: Kadaj has always been a reckless youth. And he has always been less then mature. But can a certain man with just as much attitude and a mysterious past break the young man of his habits that he has grown so accustomed to? Final Fantasy / Mass Effect


A single figure lay in the large, king-sized bed. Splayed out underneath the satin sheets, the single person muttered indecipherable words as they rearrange themselves into a more comfortable position. Silver strands of precious hair covered it's owners face as they breathed in and out through their nose. Their gentle breaths altering the position of the hairs that covered their face. Their bare chest rose and fell, the wrinkled sheets only covering their waistline and below. As a bit of cool air drifted from the air vents and brushed passed the figure, they shivered in response. A hand raised, grabbing the red sheets before pulling it up and holding it close to their body. The person's face was once again hidden by the comforter that helped keep them warm. The room they were in was clean, quiet and large. But it had a certain metallic, high-tech feel that made it different then an average bedroom. There was a single large window at one side of the room, the glass incredibly thick and secure. But the view it offered could be considered phenomenal to the average person.

Outside the glass was nothing more then empty space. Out there there was no air, but there were places that held it. Stars that shined brightly or grew close to dimming were out there. Planets of many different sizes and kinds drifted in the distance. A few visible and many too small to see with the naked eye as they made their place in the distance. Placed behind the glass, breathing in the fresh air that made it's way through the vents was a figure seated in a chair. A round table that had been bolted to the smooth and clean floor had two empty wineglasses placed on it. The person grabbed a bottle and filled one with sweet, red liquid. They tilted their head back and emptied it in mere seconds before putting it down and turning their head toward the scenery offered. A man was seated there, his posture straight and an air of confidence surrounding him even now. He poured himself another glass of wine, moving his hands in a way as he raised it so that the liquid swirled.

Auburn hair was gently moved aside as he raised his other hand, not wanting his view to be obscured any longer. An arrogant smirk appeared on his features as the other person in the room gave another movement that hinted toward his restlessness. The man with the wine was beyond pleased with the situation at hand. After many months he had finally made progress with his true love. He had managed to use his skill and masterful touches to coax his pet into sweet submission. The man had thought it would take only a short time before the younger yielded, but it turned out to be a challenge. But the man didn't mind, taking it in stride. He liked challenges, knowing the victory would be just as rewarding once achieved in the end. Taking a sip of his drink, he allowed the alcohol that started to flow it's way into his system to effect his already good mood. He felt better then before, and put down the glass as he noticed the sleeping figure start to move sluggishly.

The other blinked, his blurry vision clearing. Rubbing his eyes the younger male sat up on the large bed. The comforter slid away from his body and he started to become more aware of his surroundings. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes once more before stretching in a way similar to a cats. Tilting his chin up he breathed in deeply before noticing the other watching him closely from a distance. The intense gaze that contained a mix of love and lust he received caused the younger male's cheeks to become a pretty pink, his own gaze lowering as he pulled up the sheets to cover himself a little more, feeling more naked then he already was. Amusement flickered in the older man's eyes as he watched the other quickly hurry to retrieve the robe that had been carelessly tossed aside the night before. Once the silver haired youth shrugged it on, his legs made it over the side of the bed, and he stood up.

The one with auburn hair admired the youth as he moved toward him. The hips that swayed gently, and the figure that moved so gracefully always managed to catch his attention. He stared, watching as the other took a seat on the chair placed on the other side of the table. The silver haired youth crossed his legs, and the other glanced down, hoping to see a glimpse of those legs through the clear glass of the table. Lidded eyes opened to reveal turquoise, the whites framing them perfectly. They were beautiful, rare and captivating. The youth blushed as he noticed the other staring downward before the gaze slowly slid up. Once their eyes met, the younger once again averted his gaze, his flushed cheeks continuing to show he was slightly flustered and even flattered.

"Are you doing well, Kadaj?" The older male asked him.

It took a short while for the youth to realize he was the one being addressed before he stared at the other with a startled look before nodding silently. Not pleased with that simple answer, the other cleared his throat. Once again, Kadaj looked startled by the noise before he licked his lips and spoke. He sounded soft spoken, voice quivering as the words left his lips.

"Yes, I am, Genesis," Kadaj replied.

Satisfied now, Genesis smiled and poured Kadaj a glass of wine as a small reward. He gestured for the other to drink, and the youth did so. His movements were timid, but he took a careful sip of the wine before tilting his head back and enjoying the taste of the sweet liquid. He felt parched, eager to get something into his body. Those times before when he had went without food or drink made him want to be more appreciative of whatever he received. Genesis poured him another, smiling as Kadaj accepted it. But he drank it too quickly, and coughed a little, forced to place the half full glass down and move to wipe his mouth. But a hand stopped him, and he found himself staring at Genesis who lowered his head and gently licked the liquid that ran down his mouth. Flushing as Genesis did so, Kadaj shut his eyes and sighed.

He had learned to relish such touches. To feel honored that Genesis displayed such feelings that were only meant for him and him alone. As the older male pulled back and smiled at him, Kadaj gave a shaky smile in return. It was slightly forced, but he knew inside it wouldn't be long before such a expression came naturally. That part that had been so defiant and reluctant had seemingly been broken. The thoughts of rejecting what Genesis wanted was something that he could no longer do without cringing at the thought of the punishments to come. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, gasping as Genesis placed a kiss on his neck before bringing both of their lips together. Shutting his eyes as he quickly joined the kiss, he allowed the older male to dominate it. A tongue slithered it's way into his mouth, and the youth moaned.

Once they separated, Kadaj panted, catching his breath as he watched Genesis who licked his own lips and smiled at his love. The lust that started to flood the other man's eyes made the other aware of what was to happen in only a few short moments. A shiver passed through him. But he wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear.

Genesis offered his hand, and Kadaj took it.


End file.
